Only Me
by Himet
Summary: rgbnmjtssdvv


Only Me [Chapter 1]

Ini kisahku. Menceritakan kehidupan seorang wanita bodoh yang mencintai lelaki brengsek. Aku akui kekasihku memang brengsek, tapi aku tak berdaya. Aku sangat mencintai dia, biarpun aku sering tersakiti karena kebrengsekan dia.

Kenapa aku bilang dia brengsek? Tentu saja, karena saat ini aku melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana mesranya sepasang kaum berbeda gender sedang bergandengan tangan dibelakangku.

Mereka baru keluar dari mobil, berjalan menuju mall sementara diriku bersembunyi di dalam mobil sedan ini. Sejak tadi aku mengikuti mobil milik kekasihku, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dan kuikuti lagi, namun aku cukup mengamati dari kejauhan.

Hatiku dibutakan oleh cinta, hingga saat disakiti berkali-kali aku tetap bertahan dengan hubungan kami. Aku percaya ia mencintaiku, apapun yang terjadi ia tetap memilih diriku. Itulah satu alasan yang membuat aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

Aku tak dapat melihat rupa perempuan yang menggandeng mesra lengan Naruto. Aku yakin dia wanita yang cantik, karena aku tahu benar sifat buruk Naruto yang tak pernah mau menjalin hubungan dengan wanita berwajah standar.

Selain melihat dari segi paras, Naruto juga perlu memperhatikan body. Harus memiliki bokong montok, betis jenjang dan padat, kemudian payudara menonjol. Aku termasuk ciri-ciri seperti itu, tapi sesempurna apapun diriku tetap saja tidak memuaskan hasrat Naruto.

Wanita itu rambutnya pirang, sama dengan rambut Naruto. Berkuncir hanya pada bagian ujung bawah rambut. Dapat kutebak wanita bersama Naruto orang yang cantik.

Type wanita kesukaan Naruto tidaklah sembarangan. Aku tahu benar akan hal tersebut, maka dari itu aku sudah tahu secantik apa wanita pirang itu tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Sekian detik larut dalam kemenungan, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Terbilang cara murahan.

Dari sini dapat aku lihat tingkah aneh Naruto setelah mendapat panggilan telepon dariku. Menghentikan langkah, kemudian cepat-cepat Naruto merogoh saku celana. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu mall.

Naruto pasti terkejut setelah tahu akulah yang menelpon, dan pastinya...

"Hallo sayang?"

Ia tak menutup panggilan, malah menjauhi wanita pirang itu untuk bicara denganku. Sesibuk apapun Naruto pasti menyisihkan waktu untuk diriku.

"Hallo Naru... sekarang kau ada di mana?" Aku bertanya untuk memastikan, dan aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Aku sedang sibuk rapat, nanti kalau sudah selesai akan aku hubungi lagi."

Aku tersenyum miris. Menyedihkan sekali. Aku benar, ia pasti akan berbohong kepadaku. Sering kali terjadi seperti ini, namun sudah biasa bagi diriku.

"Baiklah."

Air mataku menetes. Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi lebih sakit lagi kalau Naruto pergi dari hidupku. Aku sangat mencintai dia.

Terus kuperhatikan pergerakan mereka. Setelah panggilan kami berakhir, Naruto kembali kepada wanita pirang glamour itu, dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan langkah. Memasuki mall sambil bergandengan mesra, tapi tak semesra saat Naruto bersamaku.

Segera kuseka jejak air mata di pipi. Aku menarik nafas dan menghembusnya singkat, kemudian aku putuskan pergi.

Bagaimanapun nyamannya dengan selingkuhan, pada akhirnya akulah yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa diriku, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Cinta membuatku bahagia, juga terluka dalam waktu bersamaan. Biarlah aku menjalani kehidupan menyedihkan ini.

x X x

"Lihatlah." Aku menatap biasa saja layar ponsel yang disodorkan di depan mataku. "Naruto menduakanmu Hinata. Dia lelaki brengsek, sebaiknya kau putuskan dia." Lagi-lagi aku diomeli seperti anak kecil.

Ino mendesah gusar begitu melihat aku menanggapi pembuktiannya dengan senyum santai. Ia meletakan ponsel dimeja lalu menyanggah dahi.

"Astaga Hinata..." Ino menyentuh kening lalu ia pijit-pijit.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Ino mengirimku pesan singkat, kupikir ada urusan penting namun ternyata apa yang aku pikirkan meseleset. Ia mengajak bertemu di kantin kampus hanya ingin menunjukan sebuah foto yang didapat melalui akun Instagram milik wanita simpanan Naruto. Entah wanita yang keberapa. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Aku menggeleng kecil. "...aku sudah tahu Ino-pig, semalam aku lihat sendiri mereka kencan." Mendengar pernyataanku membuat Ino mendesah kasar lalu mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Sekali bodoh tetap bodoh."

Aku sudah kebal dengan setiap makian Ino yang ditujukan untuk diriku, hanya tawa geli yang kurespons. Aku tidak bisa marah karena yang Ino lakukan ini juga demi kebaikanku sendiri, tapi maaf saja aku tak bisa berpisah dari Naruto.

"Biarkan saja Naruto puas-puas nakal dulu, setelah nakalnya habis aku jamin dia akan setia hanya kepadaku."

"Aku tidak yakin."

Tawaku lolos tanpa bisa kutahan. "Yakinkan saja pig seperti aku."

Ino menatapku dengan wajah sebal. "Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus, padahal ada laki-laki baik yang mencintaimu." Ia menyanggah dagu usai menjauhkan ponsel ke tepi meja. "Kalau aku jadi dirimu akan kuputuskan Naruto lalu menerima cinta Gaara - Senpai. Kau terlalu bodoh forehead."

Mengenai Gaara Sabaku, dia senior kami di kampus Konoha ini. Lumayan tampan, rambut jabrik dan warnanya merah seperti batu bata. Anehnya, sejak dulu Gaara - Senpai tidak punya alis di atas mata, dan lagi selingkaran di matanya hitam sekali seperti panda.

Gaara - Senpai menyukaiku sejak lama, bahkan pernah menyatakan cinta. Tentu saja aku menolaknya, pasalnya saat itu aku dan Naruto sedang dalam masa pendekatan lalu tak lama kemudian kami menjalin hubungan setelah tiga bulan berlalu Gaara - Senpai menyatakan perasaan dan kutolak mentah-mentah, dan sekarang aku malah jadian dengan Naruto.

Selama empat bulan kami berhubungan Naruto selalu bermain dengan wanita lain dibelakangku, dan jangan pikir aku tidak tahu. Awalnya sakit lalu aku putuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan kami, tapi aku dibuat tak berdaya dengan sikap uniknya.

"...yang aku cintai Naruto, bukan Gaara - Senpai."

Bola mata Ino berputar. Ia selalu menceramahiku. "Ya sudahlah, terserahmu saja." Menyerah seperti ini, tapi lihatlah besok-besok. Ia pasti akan menghasutku lagi agar meninggalkan Naruto.

"Bagaimana ya Ino..." Aku menundukan kepala. Menatap pada makanan kecil di atas piring kaca. "Naruto memang brengsek dan nakal. Aku tahu sekali tentang itu. But, senakal apapun Naruto dia tetap mencintaiku. Apapun yang terjadi dia tetap memilihku." Kini aku menghela nafas. Menyakitkan tapi tidak ingin berpisah.

"Kalau cinta tidak mungkin berganti-ganti selingkuhan."

Senyum simpul kembali terulas di bibirku. "Mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdirku... ini akibatnya dulu aku merebut hak milik orang lain." Naruto yang dulu bukan milikku.

"Tapi tidak sampai keterlaluan seperti ini. Memang sudah sejak dulu Naruto brengsek, bukan kau yang salah Hinata."

"Bisa saja sampai saat ini Sakura belum melupakan Naruto, dan mungkin karena itu aku dibuat menderita batin. Kami merasakan sakit secara bersamaan."

Dulu Naruto tunangan Haruno Sakura. Tak tahu kapan pastinya untuk hari pernikahan mereka, yang aku tahu hubungan mereka tidak jelas. Mungkin selamanya akan terus bertunangan kalau saja aku tidak datang dan merebut hati Naruto.

Awal ceritanya Naruto sendiri datang padaku. Ada kerja sama Namikaze Corp dengan Konoha University, saat datang ke kampus aku dan Naruto saling bertemu. Kami tertarik satu sama lain namun tidak bertegur sapa.

Hingga suatu hari kemudian aku mendapat chating dari nomor asing, setelah saling berkenalan ternyata aku kenal dengan pemilik nomor itu. Dia Naruto Namikaze.

Kurasa Naruto berhasil mendapatkan kontakku setelah memintanya kepada Shikamaru, karena yang aku tahu Naruto dekat dengan Shikamaru sebagai pebisnis muda. Shikamaru pernah magang di perusahaan milik Naruto selama beberapa bulan dan menjadi karyawan berprestasi. Kurasa dari sana hubungan pertemanan mereka terjalin.

Aku tahu saat itu Naruto punya pasangan. Aku pernah melihatnya sendiri sedangkan yang Naruto katakan padaku hanya pendustaan semata. Ia tidak single, dan sialnya aku malah pura-pura tidak tahu.

Persetan dengan apapun. Dari dulu hingga kini hanya Naruto yang aku inginkan, tidak lebih dari dia.

"Mungkin dengan memberi Naruto pelajaran dia baru bisa sadar dan berhenti menjadi lelaki bajingan."

Aku tersentak lalu menaikan pandangan dan menatap wajah Ino yang terlihat memendam kekesalan. "Tapi..." Aku masih berpikir untuk menemukan cara. "...aku tak yakin bisa." Mengherankan. Aku yang disakiti tapi Ino yang marah-marah tidak jelas. Begitulah kelakuan sahabat pirangku itu.

Ino meraih tanganku yang terletak di meja. "Aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukannya... kalau tidak bisa sekarang kapanpun pasti ada kalanya kau akan mengambil tindakan tepat." Ia menggenggam punggung tanganku sambil tersenyum.

"..." Aku tertegun. Yang Ino katakan itu benar sekali.

"Entah nanti kau akan mengubah Naruto atau mungkin meninggalkan dia. Semua keputusan itu ada ditanganmu, Hinata."

Aku diam, dan akhirnya menganggukan kepala pertanda mengerti.

"Terimakasih, Ino-pig."

x X x

Seusai meregangkan tangan, Naruto mendaratkan ujung siku di atas meja lalu menyanggah dagu dan menatap wajahku lama-lama. Aku salah tingkah namun pandai mengendalikan diri, yaitu dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Aku terus melahap setiap potong telur gulung lezat ini, dan menghiraukan tatapan lekat Naruto padaku. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri membuat aku tidak tahan lalu merona.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya. Tatapan lekat Naruto mengalihkan duniaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ia mengedipkan mata dengan genit. "...hanya ingin menikmati paras cantik kekaksih tercintaku." Jelasnya. Mendengar kata gombalan itu membuat dadaku bergemuruh. Astaga, manisnya Naruto ku.

"Huh, dasar tukang gombal." Aku mendengus geli. Ada-ada saja tingkah laku Naruto.

"Hey, aku serius tahu." Tampaknya Naruto tidak terima dengan responsku ini. "Kau benar-benar cantik, dan aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata." Ia memaksa keras.

"Kau mengatakan cinta kepada semua perempuan." Ujarku.

Naruto mendengus keras. "Kau selalu tidak percaya, padahal aku jujur hanya kepadamu aku pernah bilang aku sangat mencintaimu."

Setelah semua yang Naruto lakukan, harus 'kah aku percaya dengan pernyataannya? Aku tahu ia memang mencintaiku, namun bukan 'kah terdengar aneh kalau dia tidak pernah bilang cinta kepada wanita lain selain diriku?

Naruto punya banyak selingkuhan, dan yang paling parah selingkuhannya sering berganti-ganti. Tidak ada wanita yang dapat bertahan lama selain aku sendiri, Haruno Sakura yang merupakan mantan tunangan Naruto sekaligus seniorku di kampus juga lepas begitu saja. Padahal mereka sudah tunangan.

Bisa 'kah aku percaya pada kata-kata Naruto? Hati kecilku percaya, itu artinya aku harus percaya. Baiklah, aku percaya dan yakin Naruto tidak pernah bilang cinta kepada wanita lain.

"Dan aku mencintaimu lebih daripada kau mencintaiku, Naruto." Aku tersenyum lalu menyentuh pipinya.

Naruto menerima sentuhan dariku dengan senyum lebar. "Terimakasih sayang." Katanya sambil mengelus lembut punggung tanganku, setelah itu ia jauhkan untuk digenggam.

Sekeji apapun sifat Naruto, aku tetap mencintai dia segenap jiwa dan ragaku.

"Coba cicipi." Naruto menyodorkan sesendok spageti di depan wajahku. "Ini enak sekali." Imbuhnya.

Aku segera memajukan kepala untuk menerima suapan Naruto. Ketika sudah dekat, sodoran Naruto malah menjauh. Aku mengernyitkan kening dan semakin mencodongkan kepala lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya...

Cup.

Aku terpaku. Rasa panas menjalari sekujur tubuhku, memberi dampak pada wajahku yang meninggalkan jejak pink kemerahan samar di pipi.

Reflek, aku lekas menarik kembali tubuhku. Duduk pada tempatnya seperti sedia kala.

Naruto terkekeh. "I love you so much, forehead." Setelah itu aku merasakan adanya usapan lembut dipucuk kepalaku.

Setelah memberi kecupan manis, kini Naruto mengelus kepalaku dengan penuh kasih. Aku tersenyum bahagia diperlakukan seistimewa ini, dan lagi-lagi hanya kepadaku Naruto mau bersikap manis seperti ini.

Aku pernah mengikuti Naruto sejauh mungkin. Bersama selingkuhannya Naruto jalan-jalan ke beberapa tempat dan berakhir disebuah restauran mewah sebagai tempat persinggahan.

Dengan usaha keras aku berhasil mendekati mereka, satu buah meja kosong menjadi pembatas. Aku mengamati mereka dari balik samaran, di sana aku dapat melihat bagaimana cara Naruto bersikap.

Biasa saja. Tidak hangat, cuek dan ketus. Banyak wanita yang menyosorkan diri kepada Naruto, entah ingin mencium atau berbuat sok manis. Para wanita selingkuhan Naruto sangat genit, dan aku benci kepada mereka.

"Jangan bengong, lanjutkan makanmu sayang."

Naruto mencuil daguku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Tindakannya menyadarkan aku dari lamun.

Bibirku mengerucut. "Baka, aku malu tahu." Pipiku semakin memerah.

Naruto tertawa geli melihat tingkahku. "Untuk apa malu, aku malah bangga. Lagipula mereka juga tidak melihat kita."

"Ada yang lihat."

"Hm?" Naruto mengangkat alis kiri tinggi-tinggi. "Mana?"

Aku melirik ke arah pintu masuk Cafe. "Itu, yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu."

Begitu Naruto menoleh, wanita pirang yang sejak lama tadi berdiri di depan pintu melangkah masuk. Aneh sekali Naruto kelihatan biasa saja, kupikir dia akan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Siapa wanita ini?"

Perempuan itu menudingku dengan telunjuk. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam. Tidak salah lagi, dia wanita pirang yang semalam bergandengan dengan Naruto.

Dia cantik sekali. Pony nya rata, matanya ungu kepucatan tanpa pupil.

Aku berpura-pura bingung. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Naruto menggeleng kecil. "Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Kejadian beberapa minggu lalu terulang kembali. Di mana wanita selingkuhan Naruto datang melabrak kami, menuding dan marah-marah kepada Naruto karena merasa dikhianati.

"Apa yang kau maksud dari jawaban tidak mengerti!?"

Naruto menatap malas pada wanita pirang itu. "Siapa kau?" Dia langsung terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Maaf Nona, aku tak mengenalmu." Balasnya sangat cuek.

Kekasihku itu selalu santai menanggapi semua masalah.

"Aku Shion, kekasihmu!"

Oh, jadi namanya Shion. Selain wajah cantik dia juga punya nama yang terdengar sejuk di telinga.

"Hey! Kekasihku Hinata Hyuga bukan kau." Lagi-lagi balasan ketus.

Menurutku hal wajar bila Naruto tidak mau mengakui wanita bernama Shion itu sebagai kekasihnya, karena pada kenyataannya Shion memang bukan kekasih Naruto.

Aku tahu semuanya, pasalnya pesan Naruto telah aku copy, panggilan aku sadap. Apapun yang mereka bicarakan diponsel sudah aku ketahui semua, dan selama menjadi mata-mata aku belum pernah menemukan bukti Naruto menyatakan perasaan.

Selain nomor ponsel aku juga menghacker akun Instagram Naruto. Ya, hanya akun Instagram. Instagram satu-satunya akun dunia maya yang Naruto miliki, tidak ada lagi yang lain selain dari itu.

Selama yang aku tahu, Naruto mengirim obrolan kepada wanita-wanita itu sekedar untuk berbasa-basi, yang kerap terjadi si wanita mengajak Naruto keluar untuk jalan-jalan dan langsung diterima tanpa ragu. Tentunya selalu aku yang di dulukan, setelah aku barulah mereka.

"Jangan memvrokasi aku dan kekasihku, Nona. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu." Ucapan Naruto berlanjut.

Aku cukup diam dan menyaksikan. Kejadian ini sudah berkali-kali terulang, selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura bodoh di depan mereka padahal aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Bajingan."

Aku tersentak mendengar makian tersebut. Naruto marah lalu berdiri dari duduk santainya, dan langsung menatap tajam mata Shion. Baru kali ini aku mendengar seorang wanita mencerca Naruto dengan makian seperti tadi. Aku benar-benar shock.

"Apa alasanmu mengatakan aku bajingan, Nona?" Setiap kata yang terlontar penuh penekanan, terdengar seperti geraman singa dalam telingaku. Mengerikan.

"Karena kau mencampakanku begitu saja seperti sampah di jalanan. Kau memang brengsek."

Shion, mulutnya lancang juga. Hanya dialah satu-satunya wanita yang berani memaki Naruto. Aku mencubit lenganku kuat-kuat dan berharap ini hanya mimpi, hasilnya nihil. Sakit dan berbekas, itu artinya semua yang aku lalui saat ini nyata. Mendengar makian dari seorang wanita kepada Naruto juga nyata, aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Kau punya bukti?"

"Kau ingin bukti?"

Perdebatan mereka telah menjadikan kami objek. Para tamu di dalam Cafe ini tengah menatap ke tempat kami berada. Ya, semuanya. Dari pangkal sampai ujung.

"Of course."

Kulihat, Shion mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel genggam setelah mengobrak-abris isi sling bag. Entah untuk apa ponsel itu, kurasa tidak akan berguna. Percuma saja.

"Kita lihat, apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan ponsel itu." Naruto tersenyum angkuh.

"Ada yang bisa kulakukan." Shion menunjukan layar ponsel kepada Naruto, lalu diarahkan lagi kepadaku.

"What the..." Naruto merogoh saku celana blazernya. "My Fox?" Ia terheran-heran melihat panggilan keluar dengan nama yang tertera sebagai My Fox. "Siapa itu My Fox?" Ia tak ragu memampangkan layar ponsel di depan mataku dan Shion. "Jadi itu gunanya ponselmu? Untuk menghubungi My Fox? Siapa dia? Aku? Kau anggap aku My Fox?"

Shion tersudutkan. Ia sudah kalah. Bagaimana tidak, panggilan sudah terhubung tetapi diponsel Naruto tidak ada tanda-tanda panggilan masuk. Ponselnya terkunci rapat dengan LED berkedip-kedip tanpa lelah, dan di layarnya memperlihatkan diriku yang sedang tersenyum manis dalam wallpaper tekunci.

Klik.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba panggilan Shion dijawab oleh orang yang bukan kekasihku.

"Hallo?"

Dengan tangan bergetar Shion mendekatkan speaker ponsel ke telinga. "Ha-hallo?"

"Shion?"

Suara mereka agak sama. Tentu saja begitu, karena yang menjawab panggilan Shion adalah Nagato, kakak laki-laki Naruto. Aku tahu Naruto meninggalkan ponsel kedua di rumahnya, karena memang selalu seperti itu.

Kalau jalan bersamaku pastinya ponsel biasa yang Naruto bawa, tapi giliran sendirian maka kedua ponsel lengkap dalam genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Kau puas?"

Shion langsung mematikan ponsel. Ia menatap Naruto dengan mata memerah tanda ingin menangis, hanya saja ia begitu pandai menahan diri.

"Tidak! Aku belum puas." Naruto mengerutkan kening, begitu pula aku. "Masih ada satu bukti lagi." Kata Shion, lalu mengutak-atik ponsel. Kami terus mengamati pergerakan wanita itu.

Naruto menatapku. "Percayalah, wanita ini hanya mengada-ngada." Mata birunya memancarkan keinginan terbesar. Sangat ingin aku percaya, untuk meyakinkan Naruto maka aku cukup tersenyum.

Sakit memang tapi tak berdarah. Hal biasa yang sering aku derita.

Selang beberapa detik fokus pada ponsel, kini Shion telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Lagi-lagi ia memperlihatkan layar ponsel, kali ini menunjukan bukti lain berupa foto.

Yah, foto mereka berdua yang kemarin aku lihat bersama Ino. Kurasa hanya ada satu foto, dan pastinya mati-matian dulu Shion membujuk Naruto hingga sudi berfoto. Lain dari Shion, Naruto tidak pernah mau berfoto dengan selingkuhannya yang lama.

Hanya selingkuhan, mengenai diriku ada beribu foto kami berdua. Kalau aku mengajak berfoto Naruto tidak pernah menolak, bahkan terkadang ia sendiri yang menyodorkan kamera ke arah kami berdua.

Shion mengarahkan layar ponsel padaku. "Coba lihat ini." Katanya seakan memaksa aku untuk percaya.

"Hanya itu?" Tanggapan Naruto ketus dan cuek.

"Memang cuma ini, tapi bisa menjadikan bukti kuat hingga kau tak bisa lagi berkutik."

Shion percaya diri sekali. Ia tak mengenal Naruto sebaik aku rupanya.

"Maaf semuanya..."

Aku dan Shion terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto berseru.

Sekarang apa lagi yang ingin ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri? Baiklah, aku akan diam dan mengikuti permainannya.

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan di bawah dada. Bersikap santai seperti biasa.

"Dengan sebuah foto bisa 'kah menjadi bukti perselingkuhan?"

Sebagian diam dan sebagian lagi menggangguk setuju.

Naruto memasang pose berpikir. Mengusap dagu sambil menyipitkan mata, sementara aku dan Shion terus menyaksikan serta mendengarkan.

"Sayang sekali ya. Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang percaya gara-gara sebuah foto, padahal kalau dipikir pakai logika kalian pasti tidak akan tertipu."

Aku terheran-heran, begitu pula Shion dan yang lainnya.

Naruto mendengus. "Apa kegunaan Editor Photoshop dijaman modern ini?"

Kami semua terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ada 'kah yang bisa menjawab?"

Seseorang meletekan nampan di atas meja. "Untuk mengedit foto." Jawab seorang pelayan di Cafe ini. Dia yang tadi menyajikan makanan untuk aku dan Naruto.

Ujung jari tengah dan jempol Naruto saling bergesek cepat dan menciptakan suara khas. "Smart!" Pujinya lalu kembali menatap Shion setelah tadi menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. "Bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti?"

Malu tak tanggung-tanggung, itulah yang Shion alami sekarang. Naruto berhasil membalik keadaan, memojokan Shion dan tak segan membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Terlanjur malu, Shion langsung melarikan diri sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku menatap datar punggung kecil wanita itu, hingga akhirnya dia menghilang dibalik pintu Cafe.

Sesaat setelah kepergian Shion, para tamu di tempat inipun kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing. Sebagian ada yang berbisik-bisik, tidak salah lagi yang dibicarakan pasti Shion.

Shion terbukti bersalah. Hebat sekali.

Gelar cerdas tidak layak Naruto sandang, karena yang layak ia sandang adalah cerdik. Ya, kekasih pirangku itu sangat cerdik.

x X x

Seulas senyum tipis tercipta di bibiriku kala Naruto mengamit jemariku, lalu ia genggam dengan penuh kelembutan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, iapun melakukan hal yang sama.

Tatapan kami saling bersapa. Senyum kami saling berbagi.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Aku membalas genggaman erat Naruto.

"Kau salah sayang... akulah yang harus berterimakasih." Kami berhenti melangkah tepat di pinggir jalan, dan diseberang kami terdapat sebuah Toko kecil.

Aku tidak tahu yang terdiri di sana Toko apa, yang pasti untuk saat ini aku hanya fokus kepada Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan tautan tangan kami kemudian menyentuh kedua bahuku, membawa tubuhku menghadap ke arah Naruto sepenuhnya. "Sekian banyak wanita datang padaku dan kau masih percaya padaku, masih setia dan mencintaiku seperti biasanya. Aku lelaki paling beruntung memiliki dirimu, Hinata Hyuga. Terimakasih banyak."

Apakah pernyataan Naruto sama saja dengan menganggap diriku bodoh? Tapi...

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, itulah alasanku selalu percaya dan setia."

Apapun kata orang aku tak peduli, dan aku akan tetap mencintai Naruto.

Mereka bilang aku gila, sinting, bego dan lain-lain. Itu terserah pada mereka. Intinya, aku akan setia menemani Naruto sampai masa labilnya berakhir. Biarkan ia menikmati kenalannya sampai benar-benar puas, maka setelah itu dapat aku pastikan ia akan menjadi lelaki setia seumur hidup.

Pastinya juga Suami yang setia seumur hidup untukku.

Aku rela bertahan karena hanya Naruto yang kuinginkan dimasa depan. Menjadi pendamping hidup serta Ayah dari anak-anakku. Hatiku sudah tertutup rapat untuk menerima yang lain.

Naruto memelukku erat. Mataku terpejam menikmati pelukan hangat ini, sampai kian menit berlalu dan iapun menyudahi pelukan kami lalu menangkup sisi wajahku.

"Hinata..." Mata biru tajam itu menatapku dalam-dalam. "Coba katakan apa yang kau inginkan, aku pasti akan memenuhinya."

Tanganku bergerak lalu menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto. Lebar dan hangat, aku suka sekali mengusap tangan lebar kekasih pirangku.

"...aku hanya ingin kau menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku."

Naruto terdiam membisu setelah mendengar keinginanku dari hati yang terdalam. Aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintai lelaki berparas menawan itu, tak heran juga bila ada banyak wanita yang tergila-gila kepadanya mengingat parasnya benar-benar menawan.

Tep.

Pergelangan tanganku mendapat cekalan. Naruto pelakunya. Ia menarikku, membawaku menyeberangi jalan setelah melambaikan tangan pada pengendara, dan ia berhenti menarik tanganku begitu tiba di depan Toko.

Setelah dekat baru aku sadari Toko kecil diseberang tadi adalah tempat penjualan perhiasan. Semuanya cantik dan berkilau, aku terpukau melihat keindahannya.

Ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranku.

"Ayo masuk."

Untuk apa Naruto membawaku ke Toko perhiasan?

Mungkinkah untuk...

"Naruto-kun?"

Lagi dan lagi kebersamaan kami dikacaukan oleh seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Seruan orang itu terhadap Naruto membuat khayalanku buyar. Lagi-lagi wanita, dan yang kali ini tidak kalah cantik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Aku tahu nama perempuan itu. Dia Shizuka, wanita yang bertukar obrolan diakun Instagram milik Naruto.

Shizuka meninggalkan tempat kotak kaca demi menghampiri kami. "Naruto-kun, kau bersama siapa?" Wajah terluka dapat aku baca melalui bentuk ekspresinya.

Aku menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Shizuka... dia cantik sekali. Rambutnya panjang dan lurus, matanya hijau cerah, tubuhnya indah semampai.

Shizuka benar-benar sempurna, aku sampai tak mampu lagi berkata apa-apa. Bibirku terkunci begitu rapat. Di foto kelihatan cantik, setelah melihat yang asli jauh dari kata cantik.

Pantas cantik mengingat Shizuka seorang model papan atas di dunia entertainment. Wanita permainan Naruto tak tanggung-tanggung, selalu ada di posisi teratas dan aku sendiri merupakan calon Dokter.

Aku pasti akan menjadi Dokter nanti.

Naruto memamerkan tangan kami yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain. "Kekasihku. Oh, baru malam ini menjadi tunanganku."

Jadi dia membawaku ke Toko ini untuk membeli cincin tunangan? Mengharukan sekali, tapi...

PLAKK!

Aku menepis tangan Naruto. Aku marah. Benar-benar marah. Kesabaranku diambang batas, sekaranglah semua kesabaran yang sekian lama aku kumpulkan telah habis tak bersisa.

"Sudah cukup."

Naruto terkejut, Shizuka dan seorang karyawan Toko juga tak kalah terkejut.

Perselingkuhan bukan menjadi penyebab kemarahanku, ada hal lain. Hal yang kerap membuat hatiku menjerit.

"Hinata..."

Aku menatap wajah Naruto dengan pandangan tajam, bahkan kalau bisa aku mau menusuk jantung lelaki itu hanya melalui tatapan. Sayang sekali tidak bisa kulakukan.

"Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan."

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti, maka dari itu akan aku jelaskan agar ia sadar di mana letak kesalahannya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Sayangnya pemikiranmu salah besar, yang kulakukan selama ini hanyalah berpura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu semuanya termasuk kelakuan burukmu saat dibelakangku. Kau tukang selingkuh. Kau tidak setia!"

Naruto terkejut. Raut wajahnya jelas sekali mengatakan.

Aku mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Ini menyakitkan sekali. Sungguh sial.

"Aku sudah menerima semua yang terjadi dengan lapang dada... aku tak mempermasalahkan perselingkuhan yang kau lakukan dibelakangku, tapi apakah harus wanita selingkuhanmu datang disaat-saat seperti ini?"

Untunglah keadaan Toko sudah sepi. Mungkin saja karena hari semakin malam, dan lagi cuaca hari ini sedang sejuk-sejuknya sehabis melewatkan hujan panjang selama seharian.

"Saat aku sudah sangat berharap mengenai kelanjutan hubungan kita lebih jauh, kenapa harus ada yang datang lalu merusak moment indah yang sejak lama aku nantikan. Apa kau tahu seberapa sakit aku mengalami kejadian ini? Bisakah kau merasakan luka dalam hatiku? Apa kau juga menderita sepertiku?"

Naruto menyadari kesalahannya. Ia mendekat namun aku menolak dengan melangkahkan kaki kebelakang dan memberi peringatan melalui pergerakan tangan.

"Tidak Naruto. Sekarang aku sudah lelah. Terlalu lama aku memendam rasa sakit ini, tiada lelah aku terus berharap kau berubah tapi semua sia-sia saja. Hingga kini kau tetap sama."

Sebenarnya penyebab aku marah karena pertemuan kami dengan wanita simpanan Naruto di waktu yang tidak tepat, aku malah melibatkan masalah lain yang jelas-jelas aku simpan serapat mungkin dalam hati.

Mulutku reflek karena terlampau marah.

"Hinata, aku mo—"

"CUKUP!"

Aku melantangkan suara. Naruto langsung berhenti hendak menyentuhku, dalam kesempatan itu aku segera melarikan diri. Meninggalkan mimpi indahku bersama Naruto dalam Toko itu, dan aku terus berlari sejauh mungkin.

Naruto mengejarku dari belakang. Semakin dia berusaha semakin nekat pula aku. Sekali aku bersikeras siapapun tidak akan bisa menghentikan diriku. Tidak ada yang bisa.

Mobil kuning yang berhasil kucegat berhenti melaju tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri gelisah. Aku melangkah cepat mendatangi taksi tersebut, begitu tiba tiada kata bertele-tele.

BLAM!

Kuhempas pintu taksi ini kuat-kuat. "Jalan Pak!" Seruku dengan nafas tak beraturan akibat berlari jauh sambil menangis.

Naruto, kau memang menyebalkan.

Aku menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi dengan sentuhan kasar. Sakit difisikku tidak sesakit dalam hati, bahkan aku mencoba melampiaskan rasa sakit dalam hati dengan cara menyakiti fisik.

Hasilnya, masih saja hatiku yang terasa sakit.

x X x

Berminggu-minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian pada malam itu. Tidak ada kata putus ataupun pisah, aku menghilang begitu saja. Sampai saat ini Naruto belum berhasil menemukan keberadaan diriku. Ia tak tahu di manaku bersembunyi.

Ponsel sengaja aku matikan selama menjalani perpisahan. Apartement aku tinggalkan, rumah pun tidak aku kunjungi. Di sinilah aku bersembunyi. Di kediaman keluarga sahabatku Ino Yamanaka. Mereka menerima diriku dengan hangat, dan aku telah berbohong kepada mereka dengan mengatakan Ayah, Ibu dan adik sedang pergi keluar kota. Hanya kelurga Yamanaka yang bisa aku bohongi, sedangkan Ino sendiri.

Kalau soal Ino aku angkat tangan. Ia memang sahabat terbaikku sepanjang masa. Ia tahu semua penderitaanku.

Mengenai Neji Nii, aku sengaja tidak lari ke tempatnya. Aku tak ingin mengganggu ketenangan kakak bersama keluarga kecilnya cuma gara-gara masalah pribadiku.

Biarkan Neji nii itu menikmati hari libur ini bersama Istri dan anak-anaknya, aku mengalah demi kebahagiaan mereka.

"Sudah tiga minggu termasuk hari ini."

Sontak, aku langsung tersadar dari lamunku. Ino masuk ke dalam kamar tamu ini membawakan makan malam. Ia mungkin cemas karena selama seharian ini aku tak mengisi perut.

"Aku tak ingin mengungkit soal itu lagi."

Kudengar Ino menghela nafas. "Lalu bagaimana? Apa keputusanmu?"

"..." Aku bingung. Rasanya ingin datang kepada Naruto, tapi hati kecilku bersikeras menolak karena ingin memberi pelajaran dengan cara ini.

Ino meletakan nampan berisi makanan di meja. "Tinggalkan saja Naruto dan cari yang lain. Masih banyak pria baik di luar sana yang mencintaimu setulus hati, dan aku yakin mereka tidak sama seperti Naruto. Terutama Gaara - Senpai."

Aku menatap Ino. "Kenapa harus Gaara - Senpai lagi?"

Gadis pirang itu mendengus. Ia duduk di sebelahku lalu meraih nampan tadi yang berisikan oleh semangkuk kecil nasi putih dan beberapa macam lauk lainnya.

"Karena Gaara - Senpai mencintaimu sejak lama dan rela menunggumu sampai saat ini, pikirkanlah betapa setianya Gaara - Senpai."

"Aku tak tahu apa alasannya menyendiri, tapi aku tak merasa kesendirian Gaara - Senpai karena menunggu diriku."

"...akulah yang merasa seperti itu." Ino menyodorkan nasi putih di depan wajahku. Ia menyuapiku dan aku tak menolak. Menerima suapan Ino yang tak cuma satu macam, setelah nasi disusul sup.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu pig?" Aku bertanya usai menelan habis semua makanan dalam mulut. Tak lupa aku kunyah sampai halus agar mudah dicerna.

"Tentu saja, karena hatiku masih waras. Kau tak kan bisa memahami perasaan orang lain, hanya Naruto dan Naruto yang terus kau mengertikan."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Ino selalu suka marah-marah. "Kurasa tidak sampai seperti itu." Kataku pelan sekali, kemudian menerima kembali suapan Ino yang kesekian kalinya.

"Setelah makan kau harus mandi."

"Untuk apa?"

"Pergi kencan."

Aku mengerjap bingung. Menunggu pernyataan Ino selanjutnya dengan penuh kesabaran, dalam menunggu pastinya aku dibuat deg-degan.

"...bersama Gaara - Senpai."

x X x

Apakah Naruto mencari-cari keberadaanku? Inilah yang membenani pikiranku sejak perpisahan waktu itu. Aku terus bertanya-tanya kepada diri sendiri, namun sayang selalu tidak mendapat jawaban.

Kini aku mendesah. "Baka." Umpatku, mengatai kebodohan diriku sendiri.

Mungkin 'kah Naruto memikirkan diriku? Apakah semerana diriku? Aku harap begitu. Di sini aku menderita sepanjang hari karena selalu ingat Naruto, terutama moment indah kami berdua.

"Naruto... tahu kah kau betapa aku sangat mencintai dirimu?"

Aku menenggelamkan sebagian tubuh telanjangku di dalam genangan air penuh busa, hanya menyisakan bagian mata. Nyaman sekali menikmati air hangat dalam bath up ini.

Kini aku melamun memikirkan Naruto. Bagaimana kabarnya, sedang apa dia sekarang, sudah kah dia makan, sudah kah minum vitamin. Aku ingin tahu semuanya itu.

Kini aku memejamkan mata untuk menetralisirkan air mata. Lagi-lagi aku menangis.

Dengusanku bergetar, berikutnya aku kembali membuka mata. Menampakan bola mata warna hijau cerah tanpa cahaya kehidupan.

Berpisah dari Naruto membuat hatiku gundah. Aku uring-uringan. Tak tahu lagi harus berjalan ke mana.

Ketika membuka mata, aku mendapati kehadiran Naruto dalam bath up hangat ini. Ia tersenyum manis padaku, dan sama halnya denganku, ia juga tak mengenakan busana.

Aku terkesiap. "Naruto..."

Rambut pirang itu...

"K-kau?"

Oh Tuhan, akhirnya aku bisa melihat rambut pirang itu lagi. Aku suka rambut pirang Naruto, lalu wajah maskulinnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini rasa sukaku menjadi berlipat ganda.

"Kyaaa!"

Aku segera menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tangan. Wajahku memanas, itu artinya darah yang mendidih dalam tubuhku telah berkumpul di pipi dan menimbulkan jejak warna merah pekat di sana.

Naruto terkekeh geli, itulah yang aku dengar. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja kedua tanganku dijauhkan dari mata. Aku masih terpejam karena takut melihat tubuh seksi Naruto.

Aku takut lepas kendali seperti yang terjadi waktu itu. Menyerang Naruto penuh nafsu, seperti memperkosanya. Habisnya, kalau menyangkut tentang Naruto hormonku pasti bergejolak liar. Selalu menginginkan pria itu tanpa arahan.

"Tutup mata begitu, apa kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Aku menelan ludah. Berpikir hanya mimpi, ternyata dia benar-benar Naruto. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia tiba ke sini? Apalagi sampai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan ikut merendam diri bersamaku. Ini membingunkan.

"Naruto, bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini." Mataku terbuka sepenuhnya.

"..." Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mendekat ke arahku, meninggalkan tempat dan selimut air sehingga memamerkan dada bidang serta perut perkotaknya di depan mataku.

Wajahku semakin panas.

Aku mendongakan kepala saat Naruto menangkup sisi wajahku. Mengusap bibirku sesaat, lalu merundukan kepala sementara aku sendiri lekas mengatupkan kedua mata.

"Jidat, cepat selesaikan mandimu, kasihan Gaara - Senpai sudah menunggu lama."

Aku terbangun dari tidur singkatku. Begitu menoleh ke arah pintu, aku mendapati sosok Ino sedang berdiri di sana. Kembali aku menatap ke depan, sialnya hanya ada kekosongan di sana.

"Mimpi."

Innerku menjelaskan. Aku menghela nafas gusar.

"Dua puluh menit lagi semuanya selesai."

Ino menganggukan kepala pirangnya. "Jangan lebih dari dua puluh menit, okay."

Aku mengangguk kecil, cukup memuaskan hati setelah itu Ino melenggang meninggalkan aku sendirian di dalam kamar mandi ini. Akibat tertidur saat berendam, aku jadi memimpikan Naruto dalam tidur singkat tadi. Ah, benar-benar ya.

Kalau saja Ino tidak datang, kemungkinan saat ini aku sudah larut dalam mimpi. Melanjutkan kegiatan kami sampai benar-benar selesai, dan berakhir dengan tubuh letih.

Bodohnya ya, aku sangat berharap mimpi basah bersama Naruto tadi. Hahaha... konyol sekali. Ya Tuhan, ini gara-gara rindu yang berlebih. Rasanya aku ingin berbagi kenikmatan lagi dengan Naruto.

x X x

Gaara - Senpai menyerahkan satu tiket padaku, satunya lagi ia genggam sendiri. Aku menerima tiket tersebut dengan kening berkerut, tanda aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tujuan Gaara - Senpai memberi tiket.

"Aku satu kau satu, ini untuk masuk ke dalam studio."

Pejelasan Gaara - Senpai membuatku mendengus. "Aku tahu itu." Ujarku.

Gaara - Senpai tertawa pelan. "Maksudnya tiket ini untuk nonton bioskop." Penjelasan seperti itu baru mudah aku pahami. "Tiketnya terbatas, jadi aku membeli tiket ini sejak kemarin sebelum kehabisan. Kimi No Na Wa film trending saat ini, banyak yang bilang filmnya seru."

Aku tersenyum. "Benar, aku juga pernah dengar soal itu." Padahal sebelum film Kimi No Na Wa rilis di bioskop Naruto sudah berjanji akan nonton bersamaku dan menempah tiket di jauh hari, tapi aku malah berakhir dengan Gaara - Senpai.

Film Animasi tersebut baru tiga hari lalu rilis, tanggal tayangnya malam ini. Sayang sekali filmnya rilis setelah aku dan Naruto berpisah, gagal sudah keinginan terbesarku menikmati film terfavorite dengan kekasih tercintaku.

Baru hendak membayar belanjaan dengan uang sendiri, Gaara - Senpai lebih dulu menyodorkan uang kepada si penjual. Aku menatapnya dengan kelopak mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Uang lebih dari beli tiket. Recehan, merepotkan kalau disimpan." Gaara - Senpai menjelaskan, aku mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

Ditanganku terdapat satu cup popcorn serta cappucino panas satu. Gaara - Senpai tidak suka makan makanan seperti ini, mungkin sekedar mencicipi saja nanti daripada lidah terasa pahit.

Gaara - Senpai menyentuh bahuku lalu mengajakku masuk ke dalam studio. Aku patuh saja. Toh, Gaara - Senpai tidak terlalu buruk menjadi pengganti Naruto.

Tapi sekeras apapun berusaha, aku tetap tidak mampu berpisah dari Naruto. Sepanjang hari kulalui dengan penderitaan. Tidak ada yang tahu isi hatiku selain diriku sendiri.

Tep!

Seseorang mencekal pergelangan tanganku tepat saat kami baru tiba di depan pintu studio. Langkah kami terhenti.

Aku menatap kebelakang, dan di sana aku mendapati kehadiran Naruto, orang yang saat ini mencekal erat tangan kananku. Aku tertegun melihat wajah tampan pria itu nampak suram di tengah memendam amarah. Mata birunya redup.

"Naruto."

Plak!

Kali ini Naruto menepis tangan Gaara dari bahuku. "Ayo pulang." Ia mengajakku pergi tanpa basa-basi. Aneh sekali.

Aku ditarik paksa, mau tak mau kuikuti saja namun bagaimana dengan Gaara - Senpai? Tentu saja dia tidak terima lalu menghentikan tarikan Naruto terhadapku.

"Lepaskan Sakura."

Alih-alih mematuhi, justru yang Naruto lakukan malah sebaliknya. Menambah eratkan cekalan dipergelangan tanganku, bisa dibilang ia mencengkeramnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Gaara - Senpai menatap Naruto dengan wajah rata tanpa ekspresi. "Kau yang siapa?"

"Aku kekasihnya, apa pedulimu?"

"..." Laki-laki bermata hitam itu diam karena kalah.

Aku meringis dalam diam, berpura-pura kuat di depan mereka berdua. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah di mata Naruto, sekalian aku menghindarkan Naruto dari tuduhan telah melakukan tindakan kekerasan. Gaara - Senpai bisa saja berpikir seperti itu.

Sia-sia. Sekuat apapun aku menahan diri, Gaara - Senpai tidak semudah itu dibodohi. Ia menyadari aku sedang kesatikan. Mungkin dari raut wajah yang mengatakan.

Aku benar-benar tak mengira akan seperti ini jadinya. Gaara - Senpai tidak terima melihat aku disakiti, tanpa ragu ia langsung menyerang Naruto. Mendorong Naruto dengan kuat hingga termundur jauh dari pintu masuk studio.

Naruto orang yang pemarah, diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Gaara - Senpai membuat ia tidak terima, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyerang balik namun dengan pukulan penuh tenaga.

BUKH!

Terciprat darah segar dari hidung Gaara - Senpai. Naruto meninju wajah Gaara - Senpai kuat sekali, sampai membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Gaara - Senpai menggeram. Ia segera bangkit lalu menyerang Naruto lagi, dan kali ini membalasnya dengan satu pukulan keras. Secara telak mengantam wajah Naruto, meninggalkan jejak di sudut bibirnya.

Aku panik dan menangis. Sudah coba aku hentikan akan tetapi mereka terlalu keras kepala. Keduanya melanjutkan pergulatan di tempat ramai ini tanpa tahu malu.

Beberapa wanita yang menyaksikan menjerit histeris, sedangkan para lelaki mencoba melerai perkelahian Naruto dan Gaara - Senpai. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menangis menyaksikan perseteruan mereka.

Keduanya bergulat seperti kuncing jantan memperebutkan kucing betina. Sangat memalukan.

"Naruto, apakah masa nakalmu sudah berakhir? Kuharap begitu sayang."

To Be Continued...

Author kembali membawa fanfic two-shoot lagi. Boleh 'kan? '-'

Ch 1 of 2 Next »

Review Share: Email . Facebook . Twitter Story: Follow Favorite Author: Follow Favorite Go Contrast: Dark . Light Font: Small . Medium . Large . XL Desktop Mode . Twitter . Help . Sign Up . Cookies . Privacy . Terms of Service We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our Cookies amp; Privacy Policies. Accept


End file.
